


100 Word Drabbles

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i><span class="u">COTTON CANDY BINGO CARD 1</span></i></b><br/><strong>Creator:</strong> Sidhe_Faerie<br/><strong>Fandoms:</strong> <i>ONCE UPON A TIME</i><br/><strong>Prompts Used:</strong> (see card below)<br/><strong>Media Used:</strong> <i>Blackout By 100 Word Drabbles Sets</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO




	2. POWER OUTAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _  
>  B COLUMN   
> _   
> **

**Power Outage**

1.

Snow White lit a candle. She smiled remembering the last time the power was out. She and Grumpy were selling the candle she just lit for charity. He was going by Leroy at the time and that power outage was no accident.

 

She looked around at the people in the room with her. Her husband, daughter and grandson were sleeping in various places in the room.

 

Emma was sitting on the sofa with Henry’s head in her lap. Charming was asleep in her bed. It was the picture of domestic harmony.

 

They were all together for the first time, finally.    

X

 

2.

Emma watched, through sleepy eyes, her friend that turned out to be her mom, light a candle. She looked down at her lap and smiled at the small head on the pillow in her lap. He was hers now. It was a great responsibility.

 

In the dark of the power failure he was the bright spot. She did all that she did for him and because of him. He wasn’t afraid of the dark and because of that she grew stronger.

 

She hoped she would be the mom he needed. Her mom had turned out to be what she needed.

X

 

3.

All across Storybrooke the lights went out. There were some that enjoyed the darkness and others that feared it. It was the secrets told in the dark that were the worst. The monsters under the bed were coming out to play.   

 

it wasn’t those monsters that should be feared but the ones that lingered when the lights were back on. The monsters that hid in plain sight were the most insidious.

 

The monsters enjoyed the darkness more than the light but this darkness was not made by them or was it?

 

Power is controlled by the queen same as always.

X

 

4.

James waited as Snow lit a candle. He watched it light her face. He smiled when she wasn’t looking even in the dim light of the candle she was the fairest of the all.

 

He was now whole again. The darkness of the power failure didn’t matter. Snow was his light in the darkness. She was his beacon and he looked to her again just like before to bring him happiness and joy.

 

Their grown daughter sat just a few feet away with her own child. It didn’t seem possible but it was. He saw Snow in them both, fearless.

X

 

5.

He was safe even in the darkness. That is how Henry felt. Three people that cared for him were there protecting him from the darkness. They were protecting him from the evil that was possibly just outside the door.

 

He knew that the queen was still out there lurking in the darkness but at that moment he was safe. His mom was brave and she had faced danger to save everyone.

 

So bring on the darkness they would fight it together now. Operation Cobra may be over but that certainly didn’t mean that all the evil in Storybrooke was gone

 


	3. HOGGING THE BLAMKETS

**Hogging The Blankets**

1.

It was strange. James woke up cold for the third night in a row. Snow had stolen all the covers again during the night. He looked over at his true love and just shook his head and smiled. Snow was bundled up with just her face showing. The nights in Storybrooke were cold but it didn’t seem that cold.

James got up and took the extra blanket from the trunk at the foot of the bed. He knew that come morning she would somehow have it too. It really didn’t matter. That was what you did for those you love.   

X

 

2.

Snow woke up with all the blankets and looked next to her. James was not there. She looked toward the smell of strong coffee and found him and Emma starting their day together. It was a wonderful sight. 

 

To make it even more perfect Henry came down from the loft rubbing his eyes and looking like he was still sleepy.

 

Snow smiled and pushed back the blankets. The air in the room was chilly and her pajamas were thinner than she liked. She looked around and grabbed a robe to join them.

 

Emma handed Snow a cup of hot coffee.

X

 

3.

Blankets are precious things in the cold winter nights of Maine. Some have them and others take them from those who do. Hogging the blankets must be a family trait in the charming family. Snow took them from James and Emma gave hers to Henry. Henry didn’t take as much as require them. Emma understood that. 

 

Emma and James made the sacrifice of their blankets willingly. Sacrificing was definitely a family trait. Both Emma and James would sacrifice anything for their true love.  They bravely faced the cold nights so that others wouldn’t have to. It was the Charming way. 

X

 

4.

Marriage is a compromise in itself. So why is it that blankets can never be shared?

 

Emma looked over at her new husband. August was hogging the blankets. He looked more like Henry than a grown man. He was curled up on his side with the blankets wrapped around him.

 

Emma resisted the urge to pull them off. It was a difficult thing to resist but she managed. She decided to just go get another from the closet in the hall, but when she got there the blankets were all gone.

 

Marriage was compromise, sharing of all things. Except blankets.   

X

 

5.

Henry didn’t understand why the grownups in his life complained about blankets. He always had plenty. Emma always gave him hers if he was cold. He thought that married people shared blankets but that was not what he heard from his grandparents or his mom and stepdad.

 

Henry thought it was sort of funny. His mom and grandpa were always first to the coffee in the morning. They acted like they were frozen. He wondered why they didn’t just get more blankets. He shrugged at the idea. It was so simple, why didn’t they think of it. Grownups are strange.

 


	4. WORTH IT

**Worth It**

1.

Was all that she had done really worth it? Emma asked herself. She had reunited with her son and he brought her back to her parents.

 

She sighed. Will they all be able to come together as a family? Did she want that?

 

She looked at her son sleeping peacefully. She never thought she would see him again after she had given him up but here they were, together again.

 

Her mother and father was another thing. She had grown close to her mother as a friend but could she be a daughter to this woman?       

 

Only time will tell.

X

 

2.

Snow looked at her daughter. She was so proud of this woman, her Emma. When she handed Baby Emma to James to put in the wardrobe she was afraid that she would never see her again. To Snow, it was a miracle that she survived at all.

 

But as Snow looked at her grown daughter, she realized that she had done the right thing. It wasn’t the easiest decision she had ever made but it had to be done.

 

Yes it was worth it. The woman standing there made all that has happened really worth it. Snow smiled with pride.

X

 

3.

Regina stood in Henry’s old room and looked around. Was it worth it? She had to sacrifice so much to get here. She lost her father in the process.

 

She picked up Henry’s pillow and hugged it. She had lost her son now too.

 

Was it worth it? Did she have any happiness from everything that she did? 

 

She hugged the pillow tighter. She did have happiness. She was a mom for the time she had him. She wouldn’t trade that happiness for anything. She still loved him. She knew that Emma had him

 

So, yes, it was worth it.

X

 

4.

Henry looked up at his mom. Yes Emma was his mom. He went all the way to Boston n a bus to get her. He was so glad that she stayed and he had grown to love her even more than he thought possible.

 

He was sure that all the trouble that he went to would work itself out when he did it. Every bit was worth it to have his real mom in his life. Every kid should know their real mom.

 

He looked at his mom and took her hand. He would never be without his mom again.   

X

 

5.

Worth it? Maybe not. Rumplestiltskin still had no idea where his son could be but that won’t stop him from trying.

 

Was it worth destroying the world he knew to follow Bae here? He wasn’t sure. He had a different kind of power here but it still wasn’t enough. He still wanted his magick too.

 

He manipulated Emma into helping him bring magick to this world. Was it worth almost killing her child to find his? He would have regretted that. He liked Henry and he knew a secret he would never tell. He knew who Henry’s father really was.  

 


	5. MILESTONE

**Milestone**

1.

Emma stood by the side of the road and looked at the stark white stone there. Milestones make how far you have traveled. She wondered why they are always so insignificant until you really look closely at them.

 

Life was the same way. You never knew when you past a milestone until you looked back at them.

 

Milestones in life were not the marker of miles at all but of events. Emma shoved the stone with her foot. She would call someone to come put it back up. She had past her own share of milestones not all were good.   

X

 

2.

August looked around as he tilted the milestone over. He had hidden something underneath, a ring. It was a silly place to hide it but no one would ever think to look under a stone for another stone.

 

He was going to give it to her today. He hoped that she wouldn’t laugh in his face or just turn him down flat. He was ready for the commitment but was she?

 

He slowly eased the milestone back in place. It was strange. He never realized that he would fall in love this way at this time in his life.   

X

 

3.

Henry walked along the road. He was going to the playground. Emma was meeting him there. He counted the white milestones along the road while walking. There was an even number going to the playground but there was an odd number coming back. He always wondered why that was.

 

Halfway to the playground one of the white stones had been rolled over. It was like someone had been hiding something there. He would tell Emma.

 

Maybe they had a new mystery to solve. He relished the idea of another covert operation.  But he forgot the stone as he met Emma. 

X

 

4.

Milestones mean so many things. The journey of life is measured in milestones as well as the road one travels.

 

James looked over at his grown daughter. Where did the little baby go that he put into a magickal wardrobe? She was all grown up.

 

He missed the journey of her life. He missed being a father to his only child.

 

There was only person responsible for this. It’s Regina.  

 

The only thing he could do now is take the journey with her starting now. He could guide her through her hopes and dreams. It was a father’s journey now.  

X

 

5.

Snow hugged Emma’s blanket. She had missed so much. She had missed all the milestones of her daughter’s childhood. There was so many things she regretted but seeing Emma now she knew they had done the right thing by protecting her from the curse even though that meant she missed all of those things that a mother treasures.

 

Snow had several more milestones to look forward to with Emma. Emma would get married and have more children, at least Snow hoped so.

 

Snow had her own milestone to consider now. She was now a grandmother of a sweet little boy.

 


	6. CONGRATULATIONS

**Congratulations**

1.

Emma smiled as the people of Storybrooke offered her their congratulations.  To her it was an empty victory. all she did was remove one curse and bring about another by helping Mr. Gold. Really he was Rumplestiltskin. She had just helped the devil so to speak.

 

She looked at Henry. She had almost lost him but she saved him. She was his mom. Regina was out of the picture for the moment. She was frightened and elated all at the same time.   

 

Henry came up to her and smiled. Emma thought to herself. I’m finally a mom. I’m ready now. 

X

 

2.

When a child is born, the parents are congratulated. When Emma was born there had been no words to praise her parents.

 

The day Emma was born she was welcomed by a curse. The curse was now broken and the only words spoken to Snow and James were words of comfort.

 

This was enough. Nothing could give them more than the pleasure than the realization that they had given birth to the one person that could save the world as they now know it.

 

They were the parents of the savior. No words of congratulations could make them feel prouder.

X

 

3.

As a treat Emma took Henry to granny’s for a cup of cocoa to congratulate him for believing in her when she didn’t believe in herself.

 

It was a simple gesture but it meant so much to her that she had to do something.

 

She ordered the cocoa with cinnamon for them and sat looking at this brave child that she had given birth to. She was amazed that he had turned out this way. He had it all together and she was still sorting out her life. She wanted to give him so much more than cocoa with cinnamon.

X

 

4.

Rumplestiltskin congratulated himself he managed to get the curse broken, the last of the true love potion and bring magick to this world.

 

He was still the master manipulator. He looked over at belle and smiled. The best thing of all this was her. He couldn’t believe his luck. There was only one thing he still needed was his son.

 

Bae was out there and if he could manipulate the right people he would get him back in his life. He wondered if his son would congratulate him for all the effort he put in finding him. He doubted it.

X

 

5.

August smiled secretly he had a plan to congratulate Emma in a way she would never forget. Roses were involved, not to mention champagne.

 

A romantic diner was all he was planning but if she seemed open he would like so much more with her.

 

He knew she had walls but she was beginning to trust herself for the first time. If she trusted herself then it wouldn’t be such a leap for her to trust him. He wanted her trust but he wanted her heart as well.

 

August already had Henry’s approval and that was a very good beginning.

 


	7. HICCUPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> __  
>  I COLUMN   
>   
> 

**Hiccups**

1.

To most of the residents of Storybrooke the curse was just a hiccup in time. The twenty eight years that it took for Emma to come to break the curse was nothing but a blur.

To everyone but Henry that is. Henry lived every day on edge since he received the book of stories from his teacher. He waited for her to come and when she didn’t come then he acted. 

The only way to get rid of hiccups is to treat them. Henry went to find the only person who could treat Storybrooke’s hiccup in time. His mom, Emma.

X

2.

Magick can be used for torture. Regina smiled as she looked at Archie. She remembered how he had stood up to her at the old mine collapse. She was a little rusty but in her eyes he deserved it. She sent a spell his way.

She was rustier than she thought. She only managed to give him a something that was more annoying than actual torture, hiccups. With a smirk on her face she left the dinner.  

Rumplestiltskin seeing what the Queen had done shook his head and waved his hand.

Regina went to open her car door and hiccupped.      

X

3.

How did that spell backfire? Regina frowned as she looked through a dusty old spell book. She tried to remember exactly what she had done. Then it hit her.

Rumplestiltskin!

She had seen him there in the dinner with Belle. But did he see her? He must have because the hiccups meant for Archie were ripping through her.

She returned to the spell book looking for a counter spell to stop the hiccups. There was nothing to do but wait them out.

Regina sighed and started to look for a spell to give rumple the hives or something equally horrible.

X

4.

It doesn’t matter how ladylike you try to be hiccups cannot be delicate. Snow couldn’t remember how they started. She sat at her kitchen counter and hiccupped.

Henry and Emma looked up from their breakfast cereal. Snow looked at them and shrugged and hiccupped again.

Henry started to laugh and Emma nudged him. He looked at his mom and saw the look on her face and went back to eating his breakfast.

There was a laugh from the door. James turned red as his daughter and wife glared at him. Henry grabbed his jacket and retreated to safety of school.

X

5.

Snow’s hiccups had lasted longer than she could stand. She had tried everything but she still had no luck getting rid of them. She had held her breath and drank a large glass of water, backwards.

James looked on with concern. Snow was in distress and there was nothing that he could do. Doc had already looked at her and had even suggested scaring her out of them.

Snow decided to get on with her cleaning, hiccups or not. She went to empty the trash in the bathroom and found a pregnancy test. She lost her hiccups. It wasn’t hers.

 


	8. TEACHING

1.  
Snow wondered how long she had been a teacher in Storybrooke. Had she been teaching since the curse was enacted or was it recent? She couldn’t remember. 

She wondered if she had been teaching the same students every year or had she taught more than just the children in her class right now. It was all so confusing. 

There was one truth. She enjoyed teaching she may even continue. 

She would talk to Charming. He may have other plans but that doesn’t mean she will follow his. She will do as her heart tells her just as she always has   
X

2.  
Prince James looked forward to teaching Henry how to hunt and fish. He was sure that Henry would enjoy it. He did when his father taught him. 

But then again Henry was a mild mannered child. Hiking and camping may be a better idea. There is no killing and no blood with those two activities.

Maybe Emma could come too. He had thought she would be a son but he was proud of her. I would be good to spend some time with her and Henry. 

Teaching them both about nature will be a pleasure that he will always cherish.   
X

3.  
Emma has a new job now. She was responsible for teaching her son right from wrong. She was going to have to instill values and morals. This was motherhood. 

Emma wondered if teaching him to be good would be difficult in the world as it was now. Magick had a way turn even the most virtuous into corrupt people. She doubted that she could guide him through every situation or that he would even come to her for guidance. 

There were also the things that a boy should know. Emma wondered who would teach him these things. James or August?   
X

4.  
August wondered what he could teach Henry. Emma had asked him to be there for her son. That wasn’t a difficult request to fulfill. Henry was a good kid. 

He was even amused when Emma asked him to teach Henry ‘all the things a boy should know’. He wasn’t even sure he knew what that was. He was wondering if she was talking about ‘the birds and the bees’. If that was the case then he would rather have Prince James teach him those things. He was Henry’s grandfather after all. 

Maybe he should have asked her what she meant.  
X

5\.   
Snow sighed at the burnt cookies on the baking sheet. She was sure that Emma had done it right this time. 

Emma groaned. It was the third batch she had burnt. Cooking was certainly not her thing. It may not be her thing but she had a son now and she needed to learn. 

Snow had volunteered to teach her but it was proving to be a challenge. She had to start with the most basic lessons. 

Emma took a bite of one of the burnt cookies and wrinkled up her nose. They weren’t just burnt they were really horrible.


	9. KISS (ON FACE/LIPS)

**Kiss (on face/lips)**

1.

James can’t get enough of his Snow. As if they didn’t already kiss in the street more than they should, they were kissing again. They were right in front of Granny’s diner, again.

When they enter everyone looks away, avoiding their eyes. They sit at in booth. James kissed snow again as they sat side by side in the booth. 

Ruby comes over with a smile and just giggles as she stands there unnoticed. Granny finally comes over and slams down some menus and walks away. James and Snow blush deeply. Ruby stands ready for their order and giggles openly.

X

2.

Emma had never kissed Henry, not even on the cheek before he lay under the sleeping spell. It was difficult for her to show her emotions.  She had built up so many walls.

In that moment, her walls didn’t matter. She was a mother upset about what she thought was the death of her child.

She kissed him for the first time. Her child that she gave away had become the most important thing in her life. In that one kiss she gave him all the love she could.

The true love of a mother for her son is overwhelming.  

X

3.

Emma didn’t know if it was the first time August had ever kissed her. They had been together as children. He may have kissed her when she was a baby.

He certainly never kissed her like he just did.

Emma looked at August wide eyed with surprise. August just grinned at her. He had that cocky grin that just drove her mad.

He leaned in again for another kiss. She hesitated and then gave in to the moment. The kiss was slower and deeper this time.

Somehow it just seemed right kissing him, she thought, as she kissed him again.

X

4.

It was going to take a bit of getting used to. James watched his daughter greet August with a kiss as they met outside Granny’s. He turned to look at Snow and saw her smiling at the couple that was absorbed in themselves at the moment.

When James looked at Henry he was very surprised to see the wide grin on the boy’s face. Henry approved of his mom and this man carrying on a relationship.

James wished he could be as sure as Henry about August. To James, Emma was still his little baby girl he had to protect.

X

5.

Henry looked at Grace with a shocked look on his face.

She kissed him! She’s a girl and she kissed him!

He knew about kissing because his mom and August did it all the time. So did Snow and Charming, his grandparents kissed all the time.  

But she was a girl and she kissed him!

He didn’t know if he should run or thank her for it. He was completely stunned. He had never been kissed by anybody but his mom and grandma.

He looked around to see if anyone had seen. He kissed her on the cheek and ran.


	10. SKETCH/DRAW

**Sketch/Draw**

1.

Snow was planning an art project for her class. She wanted them to draw their family. She really didn’t know how this would go over since some were just remembering the family they had in the enchanted forest.

Some children remembered other parents than the ones they were living with. Some had lost parents due to the curse.

Snow expected to see all different things in this drawing project. She knew some were not going to be happy.

She wondered if maybe she should forget about it. if drawing would put it in concrete form, would that cause more pain?

X

2.

Emma smiled as she looked at the drawing on her desk. Henry had left it for her. It had the look of a 10 year olds handiwork. 

The drawing was crude but she could tell who each one of the figures was supposed to be. There was her and Henry at the center. On one side, Snow and James were holding hands with hearts around them. On the other side was August and Geppetto looking happy.  

Emma didn’t understand why Henry added August and Geppetto to a picture was supposed to be his family. Maybe he knew something she didn’t.

X

3.

August smiled as he handed a drawing to his father.

Geppetto looked at the drawing with curiosity at first then as he realized the significance of what his son was trying to say he smiled.

August smiled as his father grabbed him and hugged him tightly. It was the best news that he could ever have received from his son.

Geppetto grinned and took the drawing to his work bench. It was going to be the most important thing he had made since the wardrobe. He started to select wood from the piles behind the bench for his grandchild’s cradle.

X

4.

Emma had a habit of drawing stars on the edges of the newspaper when she sat at Granny’s on her break.

She had always wished on stars but it never seemed to work until she wished on a blue star candle and Henry appeared.

She noticed that Snow had the same habit of drawing in the margins of things. Snow drew birds. That made sense because Snow loved birds.

She was sitting there coloring in a star with her blue ink pen when August came and sat beside her in the booth. It was like she had wished for him.

X

5.

August sat at the workshop with his father and sketched out a swan. He smiled because he was supposed to be drawing the plans for a desk for Henry. Emma had asked if he and Geppetto could make one for Henry’s birthday.

He started to crumple the page but instead tucked it under the stack of paper. He had other plans for it. He was planning a gift for Emma as well.

He sighed and started to sketch out the desk and the dimensions. He was even thinking of a secret drawer to keep things. Some things were best hidden.    

 


	11. BECKON

**Beckon**

1.

August wore a mischievous grin as he beckoned her over with the wiggle of his finger. Emma shook her head as he beckoned her again. Emma took out her handcuffs and held them up. August started laughing.

James turned around from the counter of the diner and frowned at what he saw. Snow looked at her husband questioningly and turned to see at what he was looking at/

August caught sight of Emma’s parents looking on and laughed even more.

Emma looked confused until she saw what he was looking at and quickly put the handcuffs away. She just blushed.

X

2.

Her eyelashes beckoned him closer. He was powerless to the pull of her. She had always had that power over him even when she was lying in that glass coffin.

James pulled Snow into an embrace. The warmth and closeness beckoned him to kiss his princess.

She felt it as well. Tipping her face up to him, she smiled.

The kiss was slow and full of love. One thing that had not changed after the breaking of the curse was the way a single kiss could mean so much to them.

Their love would always bring them together as one. 

X

3.

Belle stood in the doorway and cleared her throat to get Rumplestiltskin’s attention. He looked up. She coyly beckoned him with a smile and a tip of her head. He looked at her curiously. She laughed softly and wiggled her finger at him. His face brightened and he stood to follow her.

On the dining room table was all of his favorites. He marveled at the spread and then at his love. She had done this for him because she wanted to please him.

He reached out his hand to her. She took it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

X

4.

The power beckoned him to do the things that he did but Rumplestiltskin had no regret. Magic had brought him something much unexpected.

It brought him his true love.

Belle was a gift he never expected. He met her because of his power and almost lost her forever because of it as well.

In Storybrooke they had a second chance at a happy ending. He would do anything in his power not to lose her again. No matter how the magick beckons him into the darkness he will try to resist for her, his true love.

Belle had no use for magick. She just wanted to follow the path of true love.

X

5.

Henry had asked August to meet him in secret. It was less of a command and more of a beckoning. Whatever you would call it the young prince was not taking no for an answer.  

August stood in front of Henry knowing that he held the key to the happy ending that he sought.

Henry may be small but he was more powerful than he knew. He was Emma’s first true love.

August shifted nervously as Henry asked question after question. August felt like he was being interrogated.   

August didn’t realize he was being interviewed for the job of ‘stepdad’.

 


	12. MAKING SOMEONE SMILE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  __  
>  N COLUMN **
> 
> ****

**Making someone smile**

1.

Henry had a way of making everybody feel better when they were having a lousy day. He had an optimism that could never be squashed. Sometimes he was low but never down. He would pick himself up and go on even in the face of failure.

He gave Emma the courage to be the town’s savior. His belief in her made her smile. That was no easy feat.

His smile itself was infectious. It seemed to be a light from within him. Everyone he comes in contact with has their mood brightened, just by Henry making them smile a little.

X

2.

Making Emma smile was much easier when she was a baby. All he had to do was make a funny face. August looked at the stress on Emma’s face and sighed. He had no clue how to make her smile.

Emma turned and saw him looking at her. She smiled at him.

He had no idea that all he had to do was be here for her. That must be what true love is really about.  He smiled back.

They walked towards each other into the street. He held out his hand to her and pulled her into a kiss.

X

3.

Rumplestiltskin came up behind belle and handed her a flower. His goal was to see her smile.

Belle took it and turned to face him. She gave him his smile. It was a simple daisy but it didn’t matter to Belle. She smiled at the gesture he made.

He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. His awkward attempts made her smile every time. It amazed her that a man full of such darkness could be so sweet to her when he wanted to be. It was endearing and it made her love him even more than before.

X

4.

If true love was just making someone smile then it would be easy. True love isn’t easy that is why it’s ‘true’.

Snow and Charming knew that true love is hard to find but once you find it then it is unbreakable. Nothing can destroy true love. The curse from the Evil Queen couldn’t destroy it.

No one can make you smile like your ‘true love’. Just the sight of your true love will but a smile on your face. Just the thought of your true love will put a smile on your face.

Making someone smile is true love.

X

5.

Snow smiled and hugged James tightly. He made her happy. It didn’t matter that they had been apart for so long he could still make her smile by just saying her name or holding her hand.

She hoped he felt the same way. He smiled so much more now that they had found each other again. They seemed even more in love than ever.

It was even rubbing off on their family. It was so hard to believe that they had a grown daughter and a grandson but it was really true. Henry and Emma were smiling more these days.

 


	13. COLD BEVERAGE

**Cold beverage**

1

When August said they were going for a cold drink, she half expected to end up at the well at the edge of town again. She never expected to be here at the diner where she and August were ‘found’. Even though she knew better now it still bothered her a little.

He stopped the bike out front and waited until she got off. He took her hand and led her inside. Finding a dark booth they sat down.

The waitress came over wearing a smirk. She brought two beers and some pretzels. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

X

2.

The night was steamy hot and all that Snow wanted was a cold drink. She stood in her little kitchen and drank the ice cold tea over the sink. The condensation dripped from the glass as she downed it in almost one gulp.

She turned to see Emma nearly melting from the heat and she took the pitcher out of the fridge and poured a glass for Emma and another for herself.

Emma smiled and took the glass. She drank nearly half before she stopped for a breath.

They looked at each other and started to laugh at each other.

X

3.

James and Henry sat at a table across from August and Geppetto. Four cold drinks sat on the table in front of them.

This was a summit of the families. In the enchanted world, its customary for the fathers and the groom to meet to talk about a possible marriage.

This summit was a bit different. Henry had insisted that he be included. Henry reminded James that he was directly affected by Emma and August getting married.

There was only one problem. Emma had just caught them discussing her without her being included. All four men were in trouble now.

X

4.

The ice cube plunked down into the glass. It sounded as angry as Emma was. She caught them talking about her like cattle. She understood how James and Geppetto might think that was acceptable but Henry and August?  

All she wanted was a cold drink and a hot bath to forget what she had just walked in on.

When she told Snow what they did, Snow grabbed her keys and left. No doubt to give them a piece of her mind.

Emma wondered if they knew that what they did was wrong. She was sure Snow would set them straight.  

X

5.

There was nothing more embarrassing than having a cold beer poured over your head. James looked up at an irate Snow shocked at what she had just done.

Henry and August tried to keep from laughing but Henry let a giggle escape. He received a glare from Snow that stifled any urge to laugh. Geppetto knew better than to even look at Snow as angry as she was.

James stood covered in beer and looked to Red for a towel of something. Red raised her eyebrows and turned around. He wasn’t going to get any help, just stood there dripping.    

 


	14. "WILD CARD"- MAGICK

**“Wild Card”- Magick**

1.

Magick is power. That is what Rumplestiltskin told Belle. He wanted magick in this world so he would have even more power.

It didn’t matter that she didn’t care if he had power. She loved him regardless. She loved the man she found beneath the magick, the man that she was willing to give her true love’s kiss.

Belle didn’t see the need for magick in a world that never knew it before. It seemed to her he was asking for a catastrophe.

This world wasn’t ready for the consequences of magick. It had no way to cope with it.

X

2.

Purple was the color of dark magick. It seemed to cover the land bringing destruction and chaos wherever it touched. Nothing and no one was ever spared from its spell.

Green was the color of good magick. It brought only happiness and joy. Happy endings were the fuel for good magick. The more happiness experienced the more powerful the magick. True love was the most powerful good magick there was.

Magick comes with a price no matter what the color. To get what you want you must sacrifice something. The greater the sacrifice you make the stronger the magick becomes.

X

3.

It is understandable that true love is magick. It is an enchantment like no other.

Snow and Charming could find each other even when they were different people. The product of their true love was the only person that could break the curse.

Belle could find the goodness in Rumplestiltskin even under his darkness. She saw things inside of him he had forgotten were even there.

August found Emma and tore down her walls. He found the chink in her armor and pulled it away.

Henry had faith that Emma would save him. A mother’s love was truest of all.

X

4.

Magick crackled as it sped through the town of Storybrooke, restoring memories and identities as it flowed. Lovers and friends remembered the life they once knew. Relationships broke apart and old ones were returned.

The sparkle of true love touched everyone. Including the wooden man lying on the bed in the small inn, he gasped as the magick restored him to a living being.

His first thought was Emma and how he needed to get to her. His weakened body was just not in sync with his mind and he was unable to move still. He hoped she was safe.

X

5.

No one really knows the motives of another.

Was it revenge or jealousy that caused Regina to enact the magick curse? In the blackness of her heart is the answer to that question. No one but Regina can find it.

Was it selfishness or good intentions that caused Rumplestiltskin to bring magick to Storybrooke? Loss and guilt were the underlying theme in his life. healing his heart was the only way he could discover his motive.

Motives are tricky things. Sometimes a person doesn’t even realize what their true motive is until it’s too late to do anything about it.

 


	15. PRICELESS

**Priceless**

1.

It was just a chipped cup. It was not even an expensive piece of china. She dropped it on the first day that she was here. It was nothing but it was everything to him. 

It was all he had left. The Queen relished telling him that she was dead. She would have given even more details had he not cut her off and sent her away.

He looked at it every day and felt his chest tighten just a little more. It was fueling his darkness and making his heart harden a little more.

It’s priceless to him.  

X

2.

August took the wooden whale down from the shelf in the workshop. He turned it over in his hands. He remembered how proud of it he was when he finally finished it.

Geppetto smiled from across the shop. He never realized how priceless that wooden whale was until that moment. He was surprised at the flood of emotion he felt as his boy held something he had made as a child.

August looked up from the toy and saw his father’s face. There were some things that were more priceless than memories. It was family and he finally had one.

X

3.

Snow turned the ring on her finger. She knew it was Charmings mothers ring. Well she knew that now, before she had no idea of why it was so important to her.

She remembered the day she tried it on in the forest. He watched as she put the ring on and admired it on her hand. The look on his face was priceless. That may have been the moment that he fell in love with her.

She held out her hand and looked at the ring again. It was just a simple ring but it was priceless to her.

X

4.

No one knew where it had come from but Henry’s book was the one thing that saved them all. Snow could not remember where she had gotten it before she gave it to Henry. That was a mystery that would most likely go unsolved.

Henry was devastated when he thought that he had lost it during the storm. It meant so much to him, much more than just a clue to the curse. It was what brought his mom back in his life. It brought him the one thing he wanted most. That was magick. That old book was priceless.

X

5.

James looked at his family. He was amazed to see the daughter he had given up as a grown woman. He was more amazed that Henry was his grandson.

He looked at Snow and he felt his heart beat a bit faster. He loved her more than anything. He watched as she hugged their daughter and grandson. Even in this world she was beautiful. She was his true love.

He looked at his daughter and remembered what his mother said that your child became your true love.

He wasn’t sure about that but he did know true love is priceless

 


	16. LONELY/ALONE

**Lonely/Alone**

1.

Emma has always been alone. Sometimes it made her feel lonely and sometimes it gave her comfort. Family was just not something she ever expected to have. But she did.

Her family was real now and she would never be alone. Her parents and her son were already a part of her life in a big way. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t lonely.

Emma wanted what her parents had. She wanted true love. Yes, she had it as a mom to Henry but she wanted someone by her side walking through life with her.  

She wanted her ‘Prince Charming’.

X

2.

Regina was facing a lonely existence now that Henry had left her to live with Emma. She had tried everything to get him to come back to her. There was nothing he wanted from her.

She sat in Henry’s room hugging a pillow and wondering if this was the way it would always be. She was alone again.

She was alone after her father died. That was her fault because she killed him. Now she was alone and it was her fault again. She was the one that cursed herself by wanting a child. Why did she not learn better?

X

3.

Henry was a lonely child. Everyone in his life before Emma came agreed with that. After Emma came in to his life that all seemed to change. He had a spark that he hadn’t had before.

Operation cobra was more than a way to break the curse it was a way to spend time with Emma. Henry wasn’t alone when she was with him. He had the one person that he wanted in his life more than anything.

Emma was grateful that Henry didn’t hate her for giving him up. In Henry’s mind she was giving him his best chance.

X

4.

Lone wolf. It was a term that Red had no understanding of. She had never been alone. She had her friends and family around her.

Granny would never let her be alone if the old woman could help it. She had always been very protective of Red even as a child.

But it wasn’t just Granny.  Red had so many friends. Snow and Charming were her closest friends, not to mention Ella and Emma too. She was friends with so many people.  

There was one thing that Red was not and that was a lone wolf. She just couldn’t be.

X

5.

August left Emma alone. He left her in her crib. It was his responsibility to stay with her and support her. That didn’t happen.

He was too young to understand what leaving her would do. The bitterness that his leaving would cause and the walls she would build because of it.

He was here now and her bitterness was starting to fade and her walls were coming down. It wasn’t happening over night but it was happening. August hoped that she would forgive him.

Emma did forgive him for leaving her, she fell in love with him despite of it.

 


	17. SERENADING SOMEONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _  
>  G COLUMN   
>  _   
>  **

******Serenading Someone**

1.

Prince Charming had done everything he could think of to get Snow’s forgiveness. He had brought her flowers candy and even bought her a bracelet but she wasn’t going to budge.

He messed up and he knew it was bad when none of those things worked. He even tried to enlist Emma to help him.

His daughter took her mother’s side. It was understandable. they had always been close, even before the curse had been broken. They had been roommates.

James was so desperate now there was only one thing that he could think of he had to serenade Snow.

X

2.

There was a noise complaint that came into the Sheriffs’ office so Emma went to check it out. What she found surprised and embarrassed her.

She found her father was standing below her mother’s window singing. At least that was what it looked like because it sure didn’t sound like it. He was awful.

Emma stood and watched for a few minutes before she walked up to her father and shook her head smiling.

He didn’t know that it was her mother that called in the complaint. Snow thought it was a wounded animal in the street not a serenade.   

X

3.

To look at them you wouldn’t think that a dwarf could carry a tune, but they can and really well. In Storybrooke most of the church choir was composed of dwarves from the fairytale land. It was a strange thing when you heard such beautiful sounds coming from them. 

August remembering the sounds of the dwarves singing from his childhood asked for their help in a very important operation. He asked them to sing ‘ _You Are My Sunshine’_ outside the sheriff’s office.

Emma came out and when she heard the song she was confused. That is until Grumpy explained things,

X

4.

Geppetto sang as he worked opera mostly but he also would belt out a folksong or two from fairy tale days. August remembered it from his childhood. He smiled as he listened to his father singing.

Some things never change but some do and in the strangest ways. August looked up on shock from the workbench when he realized what song his father was singing. 

It wasn’t so much the song but how into the song he was getting. August had a feeling his father had no idea what the song was about. Geppetto was singing ‘Whistle’ by Flo Rida.

X

5.

Deep in the woods outside of Storybrooke, the wolves were howling. There song was strangely hypnotic to Red. She stood at her window and longed to join them. She pulled the red cloak closer around her shoulders and sighed.

It took all her strength to keep from joining in on their strange serenade. The call was strong. She felt the pull even from her room.   

Granny knocked on the open door. Red jumped and turned toward the door. Granny smiled. She knew it was hard to resist. She had felt the pull once.

Red smiled, opened the window and howled

 


	18. STUCK TOGETHER -- LITERALLY

**Stuck Together Literally**

1.

Snow laughed but it wasn’t funny. She and Emma had been doing their nails and they were stuck together literally. Who knew nail glue was that strong?

They tried warm water and pulling it apart but the warm water seemed to set it harder and pulling hurt. They sat looking at each other for a moment and they both burst out laughing again,

Emma finally picked up the bottle and read the label. Nail polish remover was the answer. It was sitting right there on the table the whole time.

A little on a cotton ball and they were free.

X

2.

The elevator jammed between floors in the courthouse. There was no way of knowing when it would be repaired. It may be hours before someone realizes that it’s jammed and people are stuck inside.

Emma looked at August and smiled. He smiled back. They kissed softly then more passionately. Five minutes later they were starting to undress. Clothes were flying everywhere. They were so consumed in their passion that they didn’t notice that they had begun to move.

They doors opened and exposed them. Snow’s gasp of shock made them look up. James stood with his hand on his sword.

X

3.

Kathryn was relieved that when the curse was broken she remembered the truth about her true love. She couldn’t imagine being stuck with a man she didn’t love for eternity in this place.

Jim was her true love but that even seemed like a dream until one night they were stuck out on the highway miles from the middle of town. They were shy at first but they soon got over it. 

When Emma found them that morning while she was on patrol, they were making out in the back seat of Kathryn’s car like two teenagers after the prom.

X

4.

As uncomfortable as it seemed to others, it was bliss to Ruby and Archie when they were locked in the storeroom at Granny’s diner. The diner was closed for the night. Alone in the storeroom, they had a chance to talk and get to know each other.

They laughed and passed the time until they were rescued by Granny the next morning when she opened up the diner.

Of course there was always a danger that Ruby would become a wolf. It wasn’t the full moon but it was close and sometimes that’s all it took for her to turn.  

X

5.

In the fairy tale land the seven men that had been known as dwarves had spent their lives stuck together with an invisible bond. They had all been ‘born’ together and it was expected that they would all die together.

At one time there had been eight but stealthy had died trying to save grumpy. This was because of the bond as well. They stuck together through good and bad times no matter what happened.

Was it a burden to be stuck together? If you were to ask the seven men they would tell you that it was a blessing.

 


	19. KNOWS ME BETTER THAN I KNOW MYSELF

**Knows Me Better Than I Know Myself**

1.

James stood at Snow’s classroom door. He had stopped at Granny’s to pick up lunch. He was sure that Snow had left without one that morning.

The class walked past him on their way to lunch and Snow saw him at the door. She smiled and gave a wave.

He held up the large brown bag with their lunch in it and smiled back. Snow gave a small sigh. He knew her so well. Even after the curse and their time in Storybrooke, he remembered her forgetting to eat.

When the bag was opened, it held all of her favorites. 

X

2.

Emma didn’t know if it was maternal instinct or if Snow was just paying attention but it seemed she always knew exactly what her daughter needed. It didn’t matter whether it was cocoa or a lecture, Snow always seemed to come through for her. 

Sometimes this was comforting but most times it was a bit unnerving. Snow was there doing what she could to help. It had been this way since they met in Storybrooke.

Emma thought that even then Snow had a feeling that Emma was her daughter. Only a mother could know her better than she knew herself.

X

3.

Granny looked up from the receipts and saw ruby looked out the window at the full moon. She knew what it felt like to have the urge to howl and not be able to.

Granny left her work and went over to ruby. She put an arm around the girl’s shoulders, hugging her. The softness of the red sweater reminded her of wolf fur.

Ruby looked over at Granny and knew that the older woman understood her in ways that no one else could. Only someone that had experienced what she had would understand her better than she knew herself. 

X

4.

He would fight, she knew he would.

He already had done everything in his power to find her and if that meant fighting against unknown powers then he would. It was either bravery or obsession that caused such a response in him.

She waited until she couldn’t wait anymore. He would come he always did.

As if on cue he showed up with weapons in hand.

As if he were disarming he placed them on the counter. Ice cream movies and a video game hit the counter in rapid succession.  It was the grandparents night to babysit …um… entertain.

X

5.

Henry smiled at his Mom. He liked calling Emma that. He also knew that she liked hearing it. It gave him an edge when it came to asking for something he thought she would say no to.

It was her soft spot. Henry knew just how to use it. With that one word he had managed to be allowed to stay up past his bedtime and have a cookie or two before dinner.  

So it made perfect sense to try for something bigger. He wanted a dog. Regina had never let him have one but he would try with Emma.

 


	20. ORDERING PIZZA/TAKEOUT

**Ordering Pizza/Takeout**

1.

Pizza is such a simple thing but ordering it for more than one or two people was always a headache.

Snow thought it would be fun to have a pizza and movie night with the whole family. She bravely decided to be the one to take the order. She never even imagined the answer for ‘What do you want on your pizza?’ would have the same answer for the three people she loved the most.

But sausage and extra cheese with pineapple? That answer in itself was unusual but for all three to say the same thing must be …magick!

X

2.

Snow could order takeout and Emma would want the exact same thing. It seemed it was a trend with them. All snow had to do was order twice the amount she usually did and Emma was happy with it.

Strangely enough Henry was the same way. It seemed that his tastes were very similar to his mom and grandmother. It made dinner time easy for everyone.

It didn’t matter if it was pizza Chinese or Italian food the order was the same for all three.

The only picky one in the family was James.  He just had to be different.

3.

Belle looked at the pizza menu and then back at Rumple. It confused her that someone would cook you dinner then bring it to your house and leave it without staying to eat with them.

Rumple took the menu from her then picked up the phone and ordered. She watched as he told them what to bring and waited patiently for it to come.

When the boy delivered it, rumple paid him and the boy left. Belle marveled at the process.

She was more surprised when she opened the box and saw the pizza. She vowed to do this often  

X

4.

Being a world traveler had given exotic tastes but the choices in Storybrooke were limited when it came to cuisine.

Geppetto sat at the workbench and looked up at his son who was carrying a bag of Chinese food. He didn’t remember having steamed dumplings when he was a child. So he wasn’t sure how his Papa would react to the meal he brought.

Geppetto stood up and took plates out of the cupboard and forks out of a drawer and smiled. As august unpacked the bag full of boxes. It was just nice to have a meal together finally.

X

5.

Emma certainly wasn’t a good cook. She was far from it. So take out was the norm and not really a treat.

Henry picked up menu after menu trying to find something that seemed appealing to him. He wasn’t having much luck.

Emma vowed she would learn to cook.  Maybe granny would show pity on her and teach her the basics. Snow had tried but failed. Emma was beginning to think it was hopeless.

Henry finished looking at all the menus and he grabbed the box of cereal off the counter along with a bowl and decided that was dinner. 


	21. THREE WISHES

**Three wishes**

1.

Sidney was the one who gave wishes, now he wanted someone to give him three now. There was more than one thing he wanted but the biggest wish he wanted was to make Regina love him. He knew that wasn’t possible.

He watched her as she fled the town for the woods. He knew she wouldn’t get away with what she had done.  He wished her forgiveness.

Sidney knew Emma and Prince James will be looking for Regina soon. It was just a matter of time. He wished her safety. 

Those were his wishes and they were all for her.

X

2.

Emma wished upon a star and Henry showed up. He was the answer to her wish. Emma wasn’t in the habit of wishing on stars or even wishing in general but she just couldn’t help herself. 

If three wishes were the rule then she still had two left. She had no idea what to wish for. Should she wish for some great thing or a small thing? It was so hard to know.

Before now she had never gotten anything she had wished for. Somehow everything had changed when she wished on that blue star candle. Was it really magick?

X

3.

Wishing sounds so simple but it isn’t. its magick and it comes with a price just like any other magick.

As Henry looked into the wishing well he knew exactly what his three would be but he dared not speak them out loud.  

He wondered if it counted if he just thought them in his head. That may be all right because they couldn’t echo in the well that way.  

He just wasn’t will to pay a price for a silly wish. He wasn’t sure if his wishes were really silly but he really didn’t want to take that chance.

X

4.

August wondered what he would do with three wishes. He had a family with Emma and Henry and his father. His work was fine and he really didn’t need a wish for something that may take him away from his family.

Three wishes were just no needed for a person that had all he wanted and needed.

He wondered about the person that could make all three with ease. Were they selfish? Were they desperate? There had to be some deep dark psychology behind it.  

There had to be a reason for needing to make wishes but august had none.

X

5.

Rumplestiltskin pondered the concept of three wishes as he stared into the stars. It didn’t seem like a fair deal. Who really decided on the number of wishes? Was it the giver or the wisher?

He shook his head to clear his confusion. It wasn’t the deal he would make. He would give them more wishes that way he could get a bigger return. The more magick used the bigger the price to pay.

No three was definitely not enough. How may would be enough then? A dozen seemed like too many maybe a half dozen would be good. Maybe.

 


	22. CLEANING (NOT BATHING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _  
>  O COLUMN   
>  _   
>  **

**Cleaning (Not Bathing)**

1.

Regina always had a fear of cleaning the oven but things splatter. Apples were the worst at bubbling over the pie crust. Just the thought of her head deep in the oven not able to hear anyone come up behind her frightened her. She would lock the doors but she always thought she heard footsteps every few minutes so she would pull her head out and look around.

She gave up trying to clean it by herself and hired a girl to do it but it wasn’t clean enough. Regina would find herself with her head in the oven anyway.

X

2.

Emma was never one for cleaning. She did it when it was necessary but she didn’t like it. Snow on the other hand loved it. Emma’s mother could clean circles around her. That was the reason Snow knew that there was something up when she caught Emma cleaning.

The truth was there was no problem but a dinner date planned. It was a very private dinner date planned by Emma for her and August.

The only thing that Emma was worse at than cleaning was cooking. Snow checked for burning food but Emma had ordered Chinese takeout instead of cooking.

X

3.

Belle busied herself cleaning around the shop as Rumple worked on some paperwork in the back. They were beginning to fall into a routine. On one hand it was comforting but on the other it was becoming quite dull.  

Belle tried to think of something that would be fun to do to shake things up as she swept the floor. She couldn’t think of a single thing they could enjoy together. She had things she liked. He had his interests. They were really very different. Belle believed that’s why they fit so well together. Opposites tend to attract each other

X

4.

August swept the shop floor and waited. He watched his father work as he cleaned up for the evening. August was intently interested in each swirl Geppetto was carving.

Geppetto was working on a delicately carved jewelry box. He didn’t notice August watching him as he worked. He was completely engrossed in his work. The box was a gift for a princess and he wanted to make sure that every inch of it was perfect.

August hadn’t seen his father work so hard since the wardrobe. The shavings he was cleaning up were from a gift to his princess, Emma.

X

5.

It was time for a clean sweep. There was nothing that the people of Storybrooke could do to recover their past lives. There was nothing left of the world that they came from. All they had was the right here and now.

It would be difficult but they had to set aside old hurts and clean up the mess made by the curse. Magic had a price and they had all paid it.

Families were torn apart and they needed to be put back together. Identities needed to be clarified. There was much to put in order and clean up.

 


	23. DESSERT

**Dessert**

1.

The whip cream really was for ice cream, Snow thought as she put it in the basket. The clerk looked at her and grinned. It was like it was written all over her face.

Really she couldn’t imagine why they would think it was for anything other than dessert. She blushed as she checked out of the market.

She walked home with her cheeks burning. Emma and Henry were going to a movie so she would be alone with Charming. She was making his favorite meal and then ice cream sundaes for dessert.

Maybe she shouldn’t have bought 4 cans.

X

2.

Sweets were never really Henry’s thing but he was happy when his mom presented him with a plate of cookies that she had made. They were burnt on the edges but it didn’t matter because she made them for him.

That night after dinner she had put the plate and a bowl of ice cream on the table for his dessert. He smiled at how proud she was to do a ‘mom thing’ for him. He ate two with the ice cream. They were horrible but it didn’t matter. They were made with love and he really loved his mom. 

X

3.

Granny hated to bake. You would think that because she was a grandmother that she would be good at baking but Granny left the baking to Ruby.

Ruby found peace in making cakes and pies. She was rather good at it. She made cakes for the diner and special orders. She was getting a reputation for being an excellent baker.

Granny was happy to be relieved of the task of making sweets and desserts. It had always been a chore to her but as she watched Ruby create a dessert it made her happy that her granddaughter was at peace.    

X

4.

Emma smirked as August tried to tease her with a bite of cake. She didn’t take the bait or cake as the case may be.

August looked at her with a questioning look. He couldn’t figure out why she wouldn’t take the bite. He shrugged and ate it himself. He offered her another and she refused that one too.  

She reached over and dipped her finger in the icing and slowly sucked it off. August looked at her and grinned. He got the message loud and clear.

She would rather he be the dessert. August was in complete agreement it.

X

5.

Belle decided that she and Rumple needed to celebrate so she planned and cooked a dinner for the two of them. It was very romantic. There was champagne and strawberries to start. She had prepared all of Rumple’s favorites as well. The only thing missing was dessert.

Rumple noticed there was no finish to the dinner and looked confused. Belle cleared away the plates and smiled. She had something very special planned for him.

Rumple continued to be confused when Belle came out of the kitchen with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. She stood there blushing as his eyes widened.

 


	24. VACATION

**Vacation**

1.

It had always been Rumplestiltskin’s plan to get away from Storybrooke as soon as the curse was broken he just needed to find the perfect place where he could set himself up and be free at last.

It wasn’t a vacation he was planning but an escape. An escape from Regina, Storybrooke and the aftermath of the curse, that was the plan at least but when belle walked through his door alive that all changed.

He had a future to hold on to again. His plans started to change from an escape to a vacation with the woman he loved.       

X

2.

Rumplestiltskin needed a vacation. All of this plotting was getting to him. Maybe he’d take a day or two at the slots in Las Vegas, and then back to Storybrooke to finish this plot and that deal. He really needed a break.

He was ready for a new experience. Maybe he would take Belle to see a show at one of the casinos. One of those circus shows may be a good distraction.

Belle looked like she needed a trip to bolster her spirits as well.

Rumplestiltskin went on line to search the best deals for hotels and show packages.

X

3.

Las Vegas was a wild place but Rumplestiltskin felt right at home. There were deals to be struck everywhere. It was almost more fun than the games of chance he and belle played in the casinos. With a place like this he may never go back to Storybrooke.

Belle was happy to watch the shows and play a bit of blackjack. Rumplestiltskin was happy to watch her as she smiled and laughed. It warmed the darkness of his heart to see her happy. That’s why he agreed to extend their getaway a few more days. He did it for her  

X

4.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle had spent a week in Las Vegas and it was time to come home. They packed for home with the souvenirs that they had bought tucked neatly in their suitcases.

Rumple had no idea that Belle was so sentimental. She had bought postcards and taken so many photos of them all over Las Vegas. He was sure it would take months to sort it all out but he was glad that he could give her something special.

There was one souvenir that rumple just couldn’t understand. It was a bobble head of Elvis in his white jumpsuit.

X

5.

When Belle and Rumple returned to Storybrooke, they took a few days just to recover from the gambling drinking all night partying they had been doing. That was the plan at least.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. It was Baelfire. He stood there with his suitcase in his hand and his heart on his sleeve.   

Rumple embraced his son as tears ran down his face.

Belle looked at the two of them and smiled. She knew that losing Baelfire was the reason for his need for power. She hoped that now he would find peace.

 


	25. FRIENDSHIP

**Friendship**

1.

August once thought that all he ever wanted was a friendship with Emma. That was until he saw her again for the first time since he left her at that foster home. 

The baby he had made faces at was now tall blonde and sexy. She was stunning and August was smitten

Friendship was definitely out of the question now but how could he tell her. Her walls were a thousand feet thick and just as tall. How would he break them down and win her heart? He would do it slowly with patience and love or they would grow.

X

2.

Snow and Red had a bond forged in adversity. They had become friends when Snow was on the run and before Red knew what she really was. The bond survived the curse and even grew.

When the curse was broken they sought each other out just to check on how the other was doing. It was like time had stood still. But it hadn’t.   

The twenty eight years that the curse had been in effect had given them a different relationship. They were closer than ever, more like sisters than friends. They would need their friendship now more than ever.

X

3.

Friendship was not an adequate word to describe the bond between Geppetto and Jiminy. They had been together since Geppetto was a small child. Jiminy acted as a guardian and a friend.

When they were all transported to Storybrooke they became Marco and Archie. Their friendship came through with them and kept them going through the curse. They enjoyed talks and meals.   

Everyone knew that they were friends. They had no memory of how long they had been friends. It didn’t matter in the end because they were friends through it all. Some bonds were stronger and deeper than others.  

X

4.

Regina didn’t have the luxury of friendship. She needed to keep herself apart from everyone. It was a lonely way to live but it was the only way she could keep her distance.

She had tried making friends with Katherine. That was a disaster. She was even lonelier when that didn’t work.

Regina knew it would be lonely but she never imagined that it would be this lonely. All she ever wanted was a friend to talk to.

There were so many things she wanted to share with someone. There were moments that a friend would be a wonderful thing.     

X

5.

Making friends was not Henry’s strong suit. It was something he must have inherited from his mom, Emma. There were a few children his age that he could relate to. He never seemed to be able get close to them.

Being an imaginative child it was hard to relate to children that didn’t have the same imagination. Everyone else seemed boring to him.

He did have one friend, Grace. She used to be called Paige but since the cures she started using her other name. They spent quite a bit of time together and Henry was never bored with her.

  


	26. IMITATE

**Imitate**

1.

They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. It is not so great when you’re the one who is being imitated.

That was how Red felt when the girls in Storybrooke started to come in with streaks of color in their hair. This was her thing but now it seemed to be everyone’s thing.

Granny thought it was amusing that girls as young as Henry were putting the colored extensions in their hair.

As far as Red was concerned the girls were annoying and were just trying too hard. They were all trying to be something they weren’t. 

X

2.

Henry did a perfect impression of ‘Mr. Gold’. He had the mannerisms and the voice almost identical. The only problem was that when the curse broke he found himself imitating a very dangerous magickal person.

He knew he should stop but the kids loved it. Henry loved the attention it brought.

When Rumple heard that Henry was imitating him he went to take a look. He stood in the shadows at recess and watched the boy. He laughed and gave himself away. The children ran but Henry stood and smiled at the imp. He was glad he made Rumple laugh.

X

3.

There were several things a boy should imitate, bravery and loyalty. There are some things that should never be imitated such as stealing fighting and swearing.

This was the dilemma of every boy’s life including Henry’s. He knew that he should do the right thing and he always tried to but sometimes it just didn’t happen.

When he dropped the egg on the floor and said a not so nice swear word, he shocked not only his grandmother Snow but himself. He wasn’t sure he knew what it meant.

Emma said the same word when she stepped in the mess.

X

4.

August had this quirky talent. He could imitate bird calls. It didn’t matter what the bird was, he could imitate it.

This had been a useful skill when he was the look out as a teen but now it was just a curiosity. He never thought it would come in handy again. That was before he was playing ‘look out’ for Emma while she searched Regina’s office.  

Three hoots from an owl and Emma was to get out quick. He never thought that there was a real owl just a short distance away that would be attracted by his hoot.

X

5.

Many children imitate their parents and some don’t even realize that they do. It is a subconscious behavior. So when Charming looked at Emma he could see some of Snow’s bravery. It made him a very proud father to have such a brave daughter.

When Snow looked at Emma, she thought of Charming. Emma was take charge and in control. These were traits she admired in Charming and she was happy to see them in Emma.

When Emma looked at Henry she saw both of her parents. It was remarkable how traits seemed to continue. Was it imitation or genetic?


End file.
